Of Lust and Passion
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: Bo and Lauren go ice skating and then things get hot and steamy.


Hi guys. I hope that you like my new story. I love this pairing. I tried to write just fluffiness but I had to add some smut for good measure. Happy reading.

"I'm really not graceful enough to be attempting this". She Lauren with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt, I promise". Said Bo as she took Lauren's hand to lead her out onto the ice. Lauren took a couple of shaky steps out onto the ice.

"How do you know how to ice skate?" Lauren asked Bo with a raised eyebrow.

"I used to do it all if the time when I was little. There was a rink not far from our house and when I wanted to get out for a while that's where I would go. It was a place to think." Said Bo with a shrug. "Come on I will show you. You trust me right?"

"I trust you, but it's these skates I don't trust."

Bo watched with a grin as Lauren tried to move across the ice, with little success.

"I'm going to move down a little bit and I want you to try to skate over to me." Bo said moving away from Lauren. "It's simple physics doctor". Said Bo smiling bigger.

"Physics was never my best subject." Said Lauren, now smiling to spite herself. "Okay I will try"

Bo held out her hand as Lauren slowly moved in her direction. She looked like her feet wanted to go a different direction than she did, but she was making progress.

"Not too bad, for a noob".

"Thanks. I can't get much worse I guess".

"Well we can call it a win that you have not fallen yet". Lauren made it over to Bo after struggling for a few more minutes. "See? It's not as hard as it looks." Said Bo taking Lauren's hand to steady her.

"I don't know, I think I made it look pretty hard."

"You just need some practice." Bo said pulling Lauren forward. "Come on I will keep you steady. Just try to move with me". Bo said snaking an arm around Lauren's waist.

"Okay are you ready?" Bo slowly moved forward while holding Lauren beside her. "Relax a little. You're a but tense. I've got you". Bo said

"See you're getting it. Move your feet a little. Just glide and you'll be fine."

Lauren looked up to see Bo smiling at her. "You're so cute when you are out of your element. I get to teach you something for once. "

"You're a pretty good teacher, but I feel like I may need some extra credit though." Lauren said with a grin.

"I'm sure we can work something out". Said Bo kissing Lauren behind the ear. The touch made Lauren lose her balance and she hit the floor, bringing Bo with her. "Maybe we have had enough lessons for today. We can go back to my place and talk about that extra credit."

Lauren blushed a little but was more that happy to leave. She was cold and felt a bit sore from the fall, besides she wanted to be alone with Bo.

"Well I don't want to embarrass myself any further anyway." Lauren said with a laugh.

When they got back to the apartment, Bo was the first one in the door. She walked in and saw Kenzi quickly turn off the TV and stash the remote under a pillow.

"What you doing Kenz"? Asked Bo in a teasing tone.

"Oh you know, just reading." Kenzi had picked up a magazine and was flipping through it without looking.

"Oh I didn't know you were into that sort of thing". Said Bo looking at the magazine Kenzi was holding.

Kenzi looked at the front cover and swore.

"Damn it Vex, can't you keep your bondage magazines at out site at least!?" Said Kenzi turning a little red.

"So what were you really looking at?" Said Bo grabbing the remote that was under the pillow and flipping on the TV.

"My Little Pony? Really Kenzi?" Said Bo grinning.

"You know some of these ponies can be pretty badass".

"Okay Kenz, have fun. Lauren and I will be upstairs".

"I know you will have fun". Said Kenzi with a smile.

Bo sat down on her bed with a thump.

"Ouch, I think that fall might have made me a little sore".

"Well I did take s few courses in massage therapy. It's been a while but I think I might be able to help. Lay done on your stomach."

Bo laid down and Lauren started to massage her. She started with her shoulders. Bo moaned under her breath.

"That's nice. You're not too bad." said Bo

"It's all about knowing how the muscles connect and where you are holding your tension. You know though it might be easier to do this if you took off some of your clothes."

"You know you don't have to ask, right." Bo said with amusement in her voice.

"In that case I will be right back." Lauren said running off to the bathroom. She came back in seconds later holding a bottle of baby oil. "It's not idea massage oil but it will do." Lauren walked back over and slide her hands under Bo's shirt.

"Oooh, your hands are a little cold."

"Sorry. Don't worry they will warm up in a minute." Lauren continued to move her hands up Bo's back. Moving slowly over her shoulder blades. She moved like this until she had managed to work the shirt most of the way up Bo's back. She carefully removed the garment and threw it aside. "There that's much better. Now I can see what I'm doing." She put a bit of oil on her hands and began her task again.

"She how much tension you have right here? Doesn't that feel better?"

"Mmmm, yes so much better."

Lauren unclasped Bo's bra and Bo was in heaven under Lauren's soft touches. She felt Lauren's fingers trace and outline of letters on her back.

"What are you spelling?" asked Bo.

"I'm not going to tell you. You have to figure it out." Lauren said with a smile. Bo concentrated on Lauren's fingers tracing along her back.

"That tickles." Said Bo in a mock pout voice.

"Somehow I don't think that you are really worried about that. Haven't you figured it out yet?"

Bo went back to focusing on Lauren's moving fingers. Lauren traced an "I" than a "l-o-v-e-y-o-u" Bo smiled to her self as she figured it out.

"I love you too, so much" said Bo.

"Well what are we going to do about it then?" asked Lauren leaning down to Bo.

"That is nice." purred Bo. She felt Lauren's lips brush across her skin. Lauren planted kisses on Bo's shoulder blades and worked her way down. Her lips moved back to Bo's neck and Bo felt her teeth gently nip her exposed neck and then her tongue to help soothe the abused spot.

"I think that you might need a massage from a different angle." said Lauren in a sultry voice.

"Well you are the expect after all. I would not want to question your judgement." said Bo turning over and taking Lauren by surprise.

Lauren laughed as Bo pushed her on her back. Bo left Lauren breathless. She made her feel like her skin was too tight and that the only thing that mattered was melting into Bo. Every kiss made her feel as if she had jumped from a great height and may never come down. She never wanted to come down. Home was in Bo's arms and her arms were never ending. Her smell was intoxicating. How could be know the power she had over Lauren without ever having to use her power. Bo's hands felt Lauren's every curve and every freckle. Bo did love Lauren. She loved her enough that it scared her in a way. What if something happened to her? What if others tried to get at Lauren in order to hurt her? These thought were never far from Bo's mind. They hid in the shadows of her mind. Lauren was here with her and she would do anything in her power to keep her there and safe.

Bo grabbed Lauren's backside, hard. This made Lauren growl in response. Bo did always know what buttons to push to send her into the fiery pits of passion. Lauren could feel Bo's need in her kisses. They were full of passion, and somewhat rough. Their tongues fought for control and it was the sweetest taste that had ever graced Lauren's tongue. Bo gently nipped at Lauren's bottom lip. Lauren moaned in approval. Bo pulled at Lauren's top and fought with the buttons. Her fingers fumbled but they yielded to her eventually. Bo tongue ran the length of Lauren's stomach and back to her neck. She nipped her along the way but kissed the abused spots in their wake. Lauren was wearing one of her favorite bras. It was her lacy black number with hints of pink.

"Looking to get lucky?" teased Bo.

"Nope, just hoping".

"Well I would not want to disappoint you". Said Bo going in for another kiss.

Lauren took control at that point and pushed Bo on her back. She slowly ran her hands down Bo's stomach, dancing patterns with her fingers as she went. She pulled at the buttons on Bo's jeans. She made sure to move a bit slower than usual. She wanted to tease a bit. She slowly wiggled the jeans down over Bo's luscious rear end. Lauren unconsciously licked her lips. Bo was not wearing any underwear. That was a nice surprise. It was one less thing to stand between her and Bo. Lauren stopped to drink in all of Bo's beauty before her. Bo noticed the look at Lauren was giving her.

"Why did you stop?" asked Bo.

"I just wanted to be sure that I wasn't dreaming, and that you are really here".

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Said Bo pulling Lauren closer with a hand in her waist band.

"Well this can't be a dream,because my dreams are never this good to me."

"Give me a chance to be even better." said Bo with a grin.

"Mmmm" answered Lauren as Bo pulled at her remaining clothes.

Lauren's tongue danced around Bo's exposed nipples. Bo answered with needy moans. Lauren kissed and sucked the little red buds as Bo writhed under her. She wanted to take her time. She wanted to draw it out a bit. She pinned Bo's arms to the mattress as she kissed her neck and jaw line.

"Please." begged Bo.

Lauren answering Bo's need moved lower down Bo's naked form. Lauren found Bo's waiting sex. She kissed her soft mound and brought moans from Bo. Bo moved her hips up to meet Lauren's kisses. Lauren than went to put her tongue to good use. She moved it slowly up Bo's slit and focusing on the tender bundle of nerves.

"Oh Lauren!" exclaimed Bo.

Lauren's tongue explored every secret place on Bo's body. She slowly licked and sucked Bo's most sensitive areas. Lauren loved to see Bo writhing beneath her. Lauren's tongue was like fire leaving Bo wanting for more when she moved to other areas. Bo's hands tangled in Lauren's hair as she continued to send Bo over the edge. Bo felt a familiar tickle and pressure building in her lower stomach. Lauren felt Bo start to tense and increased her motions and adding her fingers to the mix. Lauren brought her lips back down on Bo's clit one last time and Bo bucked her hips to meet her. Bo moaned and Lauren watched as Bo rode out her orgasm. Coming down from her high, Bo took control of the situation. She took no time getting Lauren out of her pants, so she could return the favor. Lauren was putty to Bo's every whim. She would let her do anything at this point.

Lauren felt Bo's tongue enter her and she cried out in surprise. Lauren was close and Bo's tongue was more than her body could handle. She came quickly and moaned in pleasure. Bo held her tongue in place as Lauren writhed under her.

"You really are beautiful when you lose control." said Bo as Lauren came back down. Bo looked back up at Lauren and saw that her face was slightly wet. A single tear fell from her eyes as Bo watched. Bo came up and kissed it away.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Bo.

"I love you." said Lauren in a choked voice.

"I love you, too." Bo said coming up and taking Lauren into her arms. She kissed her deeply and held her body so close to hers that they might only be one person. Bo stroked Lauren's face and hair. She felt Lauren relax and start to go to sleep. Bo knew that Lauren was so much more than just a human. She loved her and would give her life to keep her safe. Lauren did not understand the power that she truly held over Bo and her heart.


End file.
